1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat sink assembly with a locking device, and more particularly to a heat sink assembly with a locking device for securing a heat sink to a heat-generating electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that heat is produced during operation of electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs). The heat produced must be quickly removed to ensure normal operation of the CPU. Typically, a heat sink assembly is used to remove heat from the CPU.
Conventionally, a heat sink assembly comprises a heat sink and a locking device for secure the heat sink to an electronic device. The locking device generally comprises a retention module around the electronic device and a clip matching with the retention module to keep the heat sink in intimate contact with the electronic device. An example of a related heat sink assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,054. The related heat sink assembly comprises a wire clip fastening a heat sink onto an electronic device. The wire clip comprises a central portion and two fastening portions extending from two opposite ends of the central portion, respectively. The heat sink comprises a base and a plurality of fins extending upwardly from the base. A longitudinal slot is defined in the base. The central portion of the wire clip is retained in the slot. End portions of the fastening portions engage with corresponding tabs extending from opposite sidewalls of the retention module, thereby resiliently securing the heat sink to the electronic device. However, it is awkward and difficult to manipulate the wire clip to mount the heat sink to the electronic device; furthermore, subjected to vibration or shock during use, the clip is prone to rotate in a plane that is parallel to the base and is prone to move along an extending direction of the slot. This can adversely affect thermal engagement of the heat sink with the electronic device.
What is needed therefore is a heat sink assembly with a locking device which can conveniently and stably secure a heat sink to a heat generating electronic device.